


A Royal, A Rebel

by Author_Of_The_Fictional



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Rare Pairings, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_The_Fictional/pseuds/Author_Of_The_Fictional
Summary: The Cavendish family has been the sovereign rule over their kingdom for centuries. Many of its outlying countries and states also belong under the reign of the noble bloodline. Within recent years, the mother kingdom has come into a condition of disrepair, and the surrounding states have been shown a grave disrespect. One such state desires its own liberation from such a place and thus has gone to war with its mother kingdom.Marching with the fires of an indignant flame, Amanda O'Neill fights for the freedom of her land; however, she won't be marching alone. Just where is the missing princess Diana and what are the reasons for her disappearance?And more importantly, how will this conflict end?





	1. Cavendish

_Crash._

 

A body was sent careening out of the sky from an explosion that, seemingly, went off right before her. Miraculously her face had been spared despite her uniform being charred. It was the uniform of the Guard, after all, one that was sure to rack up quite a few tears and threads loose. Though the uniform had come, too, with a set of armor to match, the girl now falling from the sky simply refused to wear it. For one thing, it was entirely too heavy and it kept her weighed down whenever she tried to soar through the skies or fight, for that matter. And for another, it was a symbol of conformity and the girl had always hated that.

 

Still, as she was slowly descending to her impending doom waiting for her on the ground, she couldn’t help but wonder if things would be different for her currently if she had only remembered the extra equipment they’d given her to fasten her to her broom. She’d originally brushed that off as something for the newer recruits or people who weren’t quite so used to flying, but, now she could see why even the more practiced soldiers received them too.

 

The girl felt somewhat at ease despite being a good few feet away from her instrument that would enable her to fly. She outstretched her hand and flipped over her body a couple of times in a desperate attempt to reach the thing, but it was to no avail. The broom that she’d been separated from was simply too far away. She knew it was useless and she scoffed at herself, crossing her arms, for allowing herself to be knocked off of it so easily.

 

She happened to be the best flyer in flight class, so why then was she falling through the sky to her death on the ground? - The girl couldn’t help but switch from honest wonder to unparalleled frustration in the next few moments as she fell.

 

The wind was beginning to pick up, which meant that she was picking up speed. She was descending faster and faster and she could feel it against her skin. She could feel it in her stomach too as she fell, the kind of light feeling you get whenever you travel over an unexpected hill and then suddenly drop. She could feel it all places in her body, and what’s more; she could see the ground approaching her much more quickly than it was before.

 

The girl closed her eyes and braced for impact. She knew it’d be here soon and all she could hope to do was survive the crash. If she could manage to do that she’d find her broom and take off; she’d live to fight another day. Her whole body clenched as she began to approach the impending hardness of the ground beneath her.

 

However, that impact never came.

 

It took the girl a moment to register just what had happened. When she realized she was still and floating, motionless - and that she hadn’t hit something full force - she slowly opened her eyes to peer at what was responsible for her salvation. She noted that there was a hand attached to her wrist, having caught her with a timing so perfect it may as well have been destiny. She blinked a couple of times as the wind blew by them and there sat on top of a broom her own another girl with long, wavy blonde hair. It had tea green highlights in it and it wasn’t until the falling girl’s eyes had traveled down from her hair to her face did their gazes meet.

 

There was a still moment between them, the helmet that had been on the broom-riding girl’s head a long forgotten accessory dancing in the wind now. She had been wearing the uniform appropriate to the rebel army, clad in its specialized armor and all. She had even chose to wear colors more suited to the rebels, and yet she looked precisely like someone from the other side.

 

No, not just someone from the other side - wondered the dangling girl - she looked like a royal.

 

“Are you alright?” Her voice softly emanated against the wind. It calmed just as she spoke, enabling the other girl to hear her.

 

“Yes.” It took her a moment to say.

 

“Diana.” She stated her name so suddenly, it took the other by surprise.

 

“Amanda.” The one hanging from her wrist said slowly.

 

Diana simply nodded to acknowledge her name, however their position hadn’t changed. It was a moment more before either of them spoke, Amanda continuing the conversation.

 

“You… have a last name?” Amanda decided to ask. After all, she had never seen the other girl around the barracks before.

 

“Cavendish.” The girl spoke casually with silk dripping in her tone.

 

That eloquence had only been known to one family and along with her looks, Amanda had no doubt that she was who she’d suspected she was. The name had really only confirmed it; after all, she’d never heard of such a name around the camp and it just sounded different anyway. The wind had started to pick up again, if only in little wisps that would chill both girls in the air every now and again. The explosions and clashes continued on behind them several miles away. It seemed, even with the war happening, neither of the girls could break their focus on one another.

 

And after another few beats of silence, Amanda broke the air again.

 

“Well…” She trailed. “Nice catch, Princess.”

 

And the wind blew by them again a beat later, bringing along with it the length of the elegant girl’s hair, and some part of the robes of the rebellious girl that had fallen from the sky. They remained connected there, silent in one another’s presence, a rebel and a royal meeting for the first time.


	2. Due Disrespect

“So, just what is a princess doing amongst the ranks of rebels?” Amanda prodded the girl she was now trekking through the forest back to the base with.

 

It wasn’t that they couldn’t fly if they felt like it, however, Diana couldn’t risk being exposed any more than she had already been and her helmet was nowhere in sight. She had seen it fall down here somewhere and though the chances of finding it were particularly slim, Diana had hope that perhaps it would glisten in the setting sun and give away its position.

 

Diana, however, as they trudged on, did not respond to a single one of the other girl’s questions. Though the rebel soldier seemed intent on getting an answer out of the royal, the elegant girl simply did not budge. Silently, she walked on, eyes ahead, as Amanda grew more frustrated with her inability to get an answer from her.

 

“Hey, did you hear me?!” She practically shouted. It had been a good thing that the two of them were the only two in this area.

 

It appeared to be a deserted forest that was home only to the animals in it; otherwise, no sign of human life could be accounted for here. And along with no sign of it, no desire to trek through it could be found either. Still, they marched on, the only things breaking the periodic silence between them, the shift of armor as Diana walked or perhaps an exasperated sigh from the mouth of the rebellious girl.

 

“Yes, I heard you.” Diana finally answered, placidly. “I’ve been hearing all of your questions, actually.”

 

“Then why haven’t you been answering me? Don’t you know it’s rude not to answer someone?” Amanda bit back, immediately.

 

“Just because you ask me something does not require that I answer it.” Diana, once more, stated calmly.

 

“Wow, I’m surprised.” Amanda folded her arms behind her head as they walked, a smirk most certainly present on her face.

 

“A royal, raised in such eloquence and manner, completely rude and disdainful of her subjects. All I’m tryin’ to do is ask some questions to get a better idea for why you’re dressed up in clothes that don’t suit you. And you’re ignoring me, and that’s rude.” Amanda stated, quite steadily, herself.

 

Yet, even with Amanda’s amused attitude, Diana continued on, eyes straight ahead, hardly reactive to what her partner in conversation was saying. Amanda nearly blinked at the fact that she was unable to get even a different reaction from the princess, and without missing a moment, transitioned into something different.

 

“I wonder just what would happen if word got out that the princess herself is amongst the rebel army. And she’s behaving like she’s forgotten all her manners. Disrespecting a commanding officer in the rebel army, ignoring a person who just wants the truth, it’s all just so disrespectful.” Amanda, by this point, had unfolded her arms and began to talk with her body.

 

Placing emphasis on certain words as she swung her voice, she reveled in the fact that she’d finally gotten a reaction out of the other girl. Diana had stopped walking, feet frozen against the ground. There was no ice, actually, the weather was quite amiable, however, her boots had ceased trudging against the muddy soil beneath them and stopped where Diana stood.

 

“Oh, what? Did I hit a nerve or something?” Amanda said next.

 

“I mean, it is valuable information, right? You wear that helmet because no one knows that you’re here, and you don’t want anyone to know you’re here. But, I know you’re here.” She continued.

 

“With all due respect, commanding officer, what is your rank?” Diana asked first.

 

“What?” Amanda was taken aback with surprise that she’d asked such a thing.

 

“You referred to yourself as a commanding officer; I just wanted to clarify what kind of command you’re suited to, if you wouldn’t mind answering the question.” Diana spoke with temperance, even now.

 

“Hm? Well, alright. I’m a captain, if you must know.” Amanda answered casually. “But what difference does that make to you?”

 

“Tell me then, Captain. What do you intend to do with the information you’ve found?” Diana decided to ask as she pressed forward. She’d seen something in the distance, a faint glimmer of a thing, but it was something she needed to follow.

 

Her feet began to move again through the mud and soil and Amanda had no choice but to follow along.

 

“Perhaps you may consider it from a different angle. It wouldn’t benefit either one of us to disclose my identity to anyone else. If that is what you absolutely wish to do, then obviously there is no course of action I can take to stop you and I simply will not. However, if you do, you’ve failed to consider that it would be another body to fight in your favor, another energy that could potentially help you accomplish what you’re seeking to do. And…” Diana trailed, finally having walked up to the thing that was shining from a few feet away.

 

As she’d suspected, it was her helmet. She bent into the grasses that were growing at the very bottom of the tree, where it had been stuck, and picked it up. The cool metal was icy to the touch but Diana did not wince at this sensation. Instead, she simply placed it back over her head as she had it before she’d dove to rescue Amanda.

 

“That it would be a grave disrespect on your part, Captain, to report one of your soldiers for something that she cannot change. As my commanding officer, whenever there is a problem, is it not your assignment to fix it?” She continued.

 

Amanda stood there, awestruck. Just what kind of mind games was this girl playing - she wondered. It was lucky that her mouth hadn’t emoted what was happening in her mind otherwise, it would have been agape and embarrassingly so, too. Diana turned her head, now covered by the helmet, to peer at her partner in conversation. Though one could not see the entirety of the elegant girl’s face, through the slits cut into the helmet so that Diana could see, one could see piercing blue eyes. These stark baby blue hues stared back at anyone that dared to look at them from beyond the gloom cast by the helmet.

 

It was another moment of silence that Diana waited before she turned and began her walk back towards base again. Amanda, after another few beats herself, burst into a light jog to catch up and walk alongside her. It was quiet for a few moments as Amanda pondered on what she said; would it benefit either one of them if she told someone?

 

She also wondered just what kind of disrespect it’d show, the kind that Diana spoke of just now, if she did say something. All of the things she said were causing Amanda’s gut to twist into a knot; something tight and frustrating, something perhaps infuriating, right down to the captain’s core.

 

Yet as mad, as irritated as Diana could have made Amanda, the captain walked on in silence. The fuming done wordlessly and nearly soundlessly too, as nothing escaped her mouth anymore.

 

The sun was low on the horizon now and with the day fading and the night approaching, the air got colder. Still, they marched on, taciturnly, in one another’s company.


	3. Reciprocity

A brisk breeze blew by the campsite as the fires roared outside. They were not unlike small pits where one would burn logs to keep warm, or signify the season. Though the season was at just at its beginnings, sometimes the chill of the nighttime air of Autumn did really bite. Bonfires to celebrate victory or just to keep the air more bearable were not uncommon.

 

Soldiers sat outside their tents admiring the stars this fine night. Those that were of age had something to drink in their cups, and if one dared to get closer to them, he or she could smell the aroma of alcohol on the near winds. Those that were not quite at that age simply sat about, playing with rocks or sticks, whatever held their fancy.

 

One such soldier plopped down by one of the fires with what would be her third tray of food. If it had been one thing this country was known for, it was known for its food. There was plenty of it and plenty more fields to crop more should there ever be a need for it. Hospitality was only second to the copious amounts of delicious food the state produced. Wolfing it down perhaps quicker than she should, she was in the middle of ripping apart a piece of meat when she heard something in the near distance.

 

“Hey, this is a safe space. Why don’t you take that helmet off and make yourself at home?” A female soldier, no more the age of twenty, spoke.

 

“I don’t see why you keep it on all the time anyways. What are you trying to hide?” Another soldier, a younger female perhaps the age of eighteen spoke.

 

“I’ll bet she’s hiding some ugly scars!” Exclaimed one girl aged around the same as Diana, sixteen.

 

To all of these taunts and more the helmeted girl remained silent. She did not address any of their claims, and she did not move either. Statuesque, she remained where she was, unmoving, flipping through the pages of her book she’d positioned in such a way that she could see through the holes in the helmet what the words read.

 

When their comments weren’t addressed, the lot grew agitated and with it, the eighteen-year-old, whom appeared to have the strongest personality of them all, stepped forward to slap the book from Diana’s hands. The book then fell to the ground in a clash and became disorganized upon impact. The pages of the book strewn themselves in all directions as it landed cover-side up. Diana adjusted her head from following the book’s movement up into the eyes of the girl who’d meanly slapped it away. For a moment, an intense blue gaze met with an unsuspecting brown and fear could be felt on the air.

 

The girl, who had so courageously knocked the item from her hands, was now frozen with terror. Wordless and perhaps even shaking she stood, unable to do anything more than cower. Were she the only one, Diana simply would have shot her the look and walked away, however, the other two were not so easily swayed.

 

“What’s wrong? You’re not getting scared off by the likes of her, are you?” The older addressed the second youngest of the group seeing the other girl freeze up.

 

“Yeah, she’s not so tough. Do you think a look is going to scare us away? I think it’s time you take off that helmet so we can see your face!” The sixteen-year-old practically shouted.

 

“Hey.” The voice that spoke next sounded close, as though it had been just behind the girls seeking to torment the helmeted soldier.

 

“Is there a problem over here?” The same voice continued.

 

“Uh…” Trailed the older soldier. She had immediately recognized the voice and whom it belonged to; slowly, she turned around to face her, a nervous expression about her face.

 

The sixteen-year-old was soon to follow as she also cautiously turned about face to look dead on at the person the voice belonged to. She, much like her older counterpart, also bore an expression of surprise and fear.

 

“C-Captain!” Exclaimed the younger soldier.

 

“Yeah, hi.” Amanda said curtly. “Now, answer me, Anna, Aoife, is there a problem over here?”

 

“N-No!” Exclaimed the younger one, Anna, first.

 

“Not at all.” Aoife was next to answer.

 

“Good. And there’d better not be from now. I’m not about to give you some lame speech for why we should all work together and junk, but we are all on the same team. As long as that’s true it’s none of your business why the new recruit wears her helmet all the time. Understood?” Amanda stated firmly, arms crossed as she towered over the other two.

 

“Now, I won’t say a word of this to the General if you leave her alone right now, grab Senna and get out of here. Cool?” Nearly ferociously both girls nodded and ducked away from Diana and Amanda.

 

Senna, the girl who had been frozen in fear this entire time was then grabbed by the collar and dragged away. The three were onto other prospects, perhaps the things they should have been attending to in the first place. Diana looked at Amanda through the helmet, a gaze of curiosity being thrown her way. Amanda walked a few steps closer to Diana, as if to answer her curiosity and keep it between them all the same.

 

“Don’t think this means you’re off the hook, okay, Cavendish?” Amanda whispered before abruptly turning and walking away.

 

She seemed too busy to hang around with someone so new to the campsite, much less, the disguised princess. Diana, however, smiled to herself beyond the helmet. Not a soul could see the amused smirk she now wore, but it was there, nonetheless. Diana then bent over carefully to pick up her book, dust it off from the ground and continue reading where it was she left off. Secretly the princess thanked the rebel for her defense, and though she could have handled that herself, she figured her debt to her was repaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation of Aoife: "E-fa".


	4. Way and Waywardness

_Dear Young Diana,_

 

_I’m not sure where you’ve run off to but I can only hope that you’re safe. Things, sadly, have not improved at home, and while I wish you’d come back, I’d never place you in the way of such harm, especially if it isn’t where you wish to be. It’s difficult to do, but I imagine that you have your reasons for disappearing the way you did, and I have to trust those reasons. I am still able to have faith that someday you shall return._

 

_Your leadership of the Cavendish name, of this kingdom is what your mother and father would have wanted. Lady Daryl and her daughters have started to do some terrible things, only treading down the dark path they’ve been walking thus far, further, I’m afraid. These things I cannot trust will make it to you in this letter, should this letter even reach you._

 

_There are many things I am uncertain of at the moment, my young Princess, but if it’s one thing I am certain of it’s that; You are your mother’s daughter. And like Queen Bernadette, I know you shall shine too._

 

_My dearest wishes go to you and pray that you are safe and sound._

 

_Sincerely, humbly yours,_

_Anna._

 

* * *

 

Birds chirped as the morning broke again. It was another beautiful Fall morning, the leaves forming a gradient in the trees fading from brighter colors into duller. The sun had just started to rise into the sky and therefore some of the shade from night still lurked about. Everything was still; even the air had been still as there wasn’t much wind today. Perhaps little gusts of breezes that would roll by and rustle the leaves still hanging on the trees, however, not enough to sway them to fall.

 

Though the rest of the camp had been asleep, there was one soldier who had been awake for a full half hour, at least, training in an open spot in the field. Campsites had always been set up next to open fields so that spars could be had, however, that occurrence seemed rare in and of itself. Really, the field stood as a division between the two campsites, one for men and one for women.

 

Still, this early morning, this soldier, clad only in the rebel uniform without the armor continued slashing through the air in methodical motions. She still wore her helmet and allowed her hair, which had been tied back into a ponytail, to hang free outside the helmet’s back. Slashing through the air once more after pivoting her body, she was nearly knocked off balance with surprise to find someone standing there, hands upon her hips, and a smirk on her face.

 

“Hey.” She casually spoke.

 

Immediately the helmeted soldier lowered her blade and placed it back along her hip, sheathed. A beat of a moment passed them by where the birds continued to chirp their quiet songs, and in that moment, the helmet was shed. Held in her arms at her side, Diana stood revealed and facing the girl who’d addressed her. Clad only in her rebel uniform as well, she crossed her arms confidently.

 

“Captain.” Diana nodded her head.

 

“Cavendish.” Amanda did the same. “What are you doin’ awake so early?”

 

“What is it appear that I am doing?” Diana was quick to say.

 

“Hey now, I’m only asking a question. But… if I had to take a guess, it looks like you’re training. Or you know, trying to.” Amanda stated.

 

“What are you doing awake so early, Captain? I’ve noticed you quite like your sleep.” Diana simply turned her back to Amanda to set her helmet down a few paces behind her.

 

Though the princess was quite good at picking and choosing her words, there was an ever-so-subtle snip to her voice that she couldn’t quite keep out of it. The statements she’d said were true - Amanda did love to sleep - but Diana hadn’t cared for the comment about her trying - and failing - to train.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Amanda shrugged.

 

“I see.” Diana could only return.

 

“Well, as long as I’m awake, maybe I could show you some things.” Amanda boasted.

 

Even if the captain had sounded prideful, she was being sincere. Still, given the way Amanda just was, she’d never show that to anyone, and never to someone like Diana either.

 

“And what, pray tell, would you show me?” Diana finally turned her form just a bit as though she were in the process of facing Amanda yet again.

 

She had just barely jumped back and managed to guard against the sudden attack from Amanda’s blade. The blade glistened in whatever sunlight there was and it seemed to have engravings upon the length of it. Diana’s eyes couldn’t help but scan across them and then back over to Amanda’s gaze.

 

Blue met green and finally the blade was lowered and the attack severed.

 

“Hm, not bad.” Amanda commended.

 

“Not bad…?” Diana uttered slowly. “You nearly killed me. Why would you go about striking one of your soldiers like-…” She’d only gotten halfway through what she wanted to say before Amanda interrupted.

 

“You need to be fast. An enemy could strike at any moment, so you need to always be on your toes. When you’re out there in battle, it’s not like just sparring here in the training camp. Or fighting against whatever guards you had back at your castle.” Amanda waved her hand.

 

She was clearly being condescending, as though she did not think highly of Diana’s heritage. Of course she didn’t and she had no reason to, but there was no need to insult Diana’s skill along with it - the princess thought.

 

Diana’s face hardened upon Amanda’s form as she continued to speak. The royal only interjected to say:

 

“It was a manor, actually.” She corrected.

 

“Regardless.” Amanda started.

 

“It’s not enough to be perfect in your strikes. Who cares about all the right angles and cuts? There’s never going to be a perfect opportunity presented to you in battle to perfectly cut your opponent to a perfectly, bloody pulp. Stop thinkin’ so much, and get out of your head, Cavendish. Forget all that you learned back at your… manor. You have to retrain yourself otherwise you’ll die.” Amanda warned.

 

There were another few pauses between them. Diana saw precisely what the captain meant now. Though she wanted to say something, anything, she just remained quiet. Amanda had been correct; she was so far inside her own head and trying to remember everything she’d learned that she was distracted. She didn’t much care for the crassness of the girl before her, but - Diana supposed- in the interest of becoming better she could let it slide.

 

“No one goes easy on you out there. After all, this is a bloody battlefield we’re fighting on, not Cavendish Castle.”

 

 _Swish._ Diana moved through the air more silently and quickly than any other soldier in Amanda’s squad. The captain, who had closed her eyes for a brief second, opened them again to block the attack. Though she hadn’t intended it, Amanda’s guard was down for that brief moment. In that same brief moment Diana struck, nearly managing to cut more than just her cheek. Some tussles of hair fell away from the head of the taller girl and a small cut appeared on her left cheek as she pushed Diana’s blade away with the force of her strength.

 

The weight of the blade was enough to set the young Cavendish off balance, which Amanda used to her advantage. As the princess tried to recover her position, she wasn’t able to move quick enough and instead, found herself stumbling forward at the awkward weight of the sword plus the loose stance of her body. Amanda had moved back a couple of steps and sheathed her blade as though this wasn’t a serious fight.

 

Diana’s resolve hardened further. She recovered her position and came rushing at Amanda, full throttle with blade in hand. It wasn’t until the precise moment that she would have struck her did Amanda move to the side and allow Diana to nearly run past her. Before the princess could realize what was happening she felt a tug at her hair which caught her from running any further and the sword dropped out of her hands to the ground.

 

Kept from going anywhere, Amanda firmly held the grand tuft of hair within the ponytail in her grasp and waited for Diana’s eyes to meet her own.

 

“One last thing.” She said suddenly. “I know this is the pride of the Cavendish family, but, lose the hair.” She basically commanded.

 

Letting the tuft go, Diana sprung forward to recover her blade, however, it was immediately lowered as the captain began to walk away. Diana watched her form as it moved and Amanda spoke once more.

 

“That’s an order.” She said so casually it didn’t sound like one.

 

Diana, alone, sheathed her blade again and walked over to her helmet to recover it. The rest of the camp would be up soon and she couldn’t risk being found.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It just isn’t enough.” Grumbled the voice of an unhappy woman as she sat in the dining room of her estate. However, it was so vast it might as well have been a hall instead of just a room.

 

The walls were each decorated with different items signifying the rich family heritage, no doubt the family that claimed ownership of this exorbitant manor. Not only had they owned the manor and its surrounding lands, but they ruled the entire kingdom and had for centuries. Outlying territories also seemed to be under the family’s control and it had never been a problem, until perhaps quite a small number of years ago, all things considered.

 

Still, this woman seemed displeased and with that scowl on her face nearly always present, one would think her face would become stuck like that. She sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, though it was barely even the morning.

 

“All of this needs to go.” She mumbled again to herself.

 

She had been speaking about the heirlooms covering the walls. They were quilts and framed artworks and portraits and everything that could not be replaced. She wished to sell them all in the interest of furthering her prospects. She wished to swindle the people of her own kingdom, of those kingdoms she controlled, out of more money than they owned themselves. She didn’t much care for the state of affairs even within her home kingdom. The streets had gone to the dogs due to the loss of and unwillingness to spend the money.

The war had taken people away from families and caused places to nearly go out of business. The rebel army certainly wasn’t making things easier for the Queen, and she bemoaned that reality as well.

 

Things were certainly on a decline and yet all the woman cared to do was sit in her lavish suite, and carelessly count her fortunes and jewels. She needed more of it, always more, and perhaps forever clad in her expensive silken pajama robes she’d had hand-made for her specifically, there she’d always remain. Within these walls she was safe and did not have to deal with the outside world; no, in here, the Queen could be alone with herself, alone with her many jewels, gems and money pieces.

 

In here she could be surrounded by her most beautiful things, and out there, well, it just wasn’t as beautiful.

 

“Anna!” She called out.

 

“Yes, Lady Daryl?” A woman, perhaps 15 years the other woman’s senior, stepped into the room.

 

Their voices echoed off the walls as they spoke.

 

“How is the tea coming along?” She asked.

 

“Fine, ma’am.” Anna answered.

 

“And the breakfast? Do the cooks know how I like to have it prepared during the Autumn season?” Daryl was quick to follow up with.

 

“Yes, your grace.” Anna nearly bowed her head to the woman, though she was standing and Daryl had been sitting.

 

“And my daughters? How are the girls this morning?” Daryl stared at the shimmering rock on one of her fingers as she spoke, waving her hand about in different angles of light to see how it would reflect.

 

“Sleeping soundly in their respective rooms, ma’am.” Anna answered respectively once more.

 

“I have already given word to the cooks to prepare breakfast for them as well so it will be complete once they wake to start the day.”She continued.

 

“Excellent.” Daryl spoke. “That will be all.”

 

Just as she had dismissed the woman standing before her and she turned to walk away, the blue gaze belonging to the Queen traveled to a certain place on the form of her head maid. She’d seen something sticking out, if only just peeking, from the back of Anna’s uniform. It was white and shaped strangely - rolled as it was into a nice cylinder and tied with thread - and it caught her attention immediately.

 

“Anna.” At her name, the head maid halted once more. “What’s that?” Daryl slowly rose from her seat and started to make her way over to the maid.

 

“What’s what, your Highness?” Anna tried to dissuade the Queen away from where she was sure her attention was; however, despite Anna’s best efforts, she was unable to provide a reason to allow her to leave.

 

“That.” Daryl pointed with a dainty, gloved finger. “That thing that’s sticking out from the back of your uniform. What is it?”

 

Slow, methodical footsteps, but ones that hardly made any noise approached the woman. Still, though the maid had no reason to fear, she felt as though she might soon be dispatched of. One could never be too sure with Daryl. However, as dreadful as she might have felt, Anna managed to hold it together and appear as calm and collected as ever.

 

It was only as Daryl stepped forward and crossed to Anna’s form did she gently pull the folded parchment from the maid’s uniform. Taking it in her hands, she continued her steps until she was standing directly before Anna. Within her line of sight, she began to uncoil the thread from the parchment and then slowly, just as methodically, she unrolled the paper between her fingers. They ran over it in a way that was not unlike a snake and her eyes amusedly scanned across the paper.

 

“A letter, perhaps.” She spoke first. “Handwritten.” It wasn’t until her eyes caught sight of the name atop the entirety of what was written did they finally harden.

 

If there had been any light in them before, it was certainly gone now. The cold blue eyes that once held such gleams of pride and honor, in whatever way Daryl did feel those things, held nothing but contempt and disappointment now.

 

“Dear… Diana.” She uttered slowly. The Queen’s gaze had never left the head maid’s and Anna froze once more.

 

“Now…” She started again, slowly. “Why would you be writing letters to my missing niece?” The tone of her voice was dripping with venom, a cautious intonation that warned that if Anna answered incorrectly she’d bite.

 

Daryl would never actually attack anyone, no, she had much more effective ways of killing someone should she have desired them dead; however, Anna simply could not answer, and Daryl continued to run her fingers over it impatiently. The Queen hadn’t been a stranger to the knowledge that Diana was no longer at the manor, and though she didn’t know where she was also, she couldn’t have been more disappointed in her. Disappointment - that word was tossed around like a ball in the Cavendish home - and seemingly the only thing that could break the tension, and perhaps excuse the terrified maid, was the smell of eggs being prepared this fine Autumn morning.


	5. Tried and Untrue

The hours of the day flew by and with it, so too, did the warmer current of weather they’d been experiencing in the camps. There was a crisp breeze rolling through, not uncommon to Autumn, however, it had been a change that made the soldiers of both camps long for the day to return.

 

A full day’s worth of training to make sure each and every fighter was prepared for their next battle and it seemed everyone was sore by the end of it. Mutterings and complaints were heard in a dual chorus as both the men and the women found it within them to whine about their aching bodies. All of that seemed to quiet and pass, though, as dinner was served. Just the sweet aroma of whatever the cooks had been preparing was enough to make the mouths of the hungry soldiers salivate and their brains to become distracted with the thoughts of food instead of their current pain.

 

And once they had sat down to eat it seemed all to be erased. All of the crying and stiffness, all of the toil from the day simply gone as they indulged their famished stomachs in a hearty meal. After which they ate their fill, the camps would take turns bathing. It was lucky that a hot springs was close by. It seemed random for an oasis of sorts to be situated amongst the ranks of wilderness and ruin, however, no one questioned it.

 

First, the men would go and wash until they found their bodies to be clean. And then the women would indulge in the hot springs to not only cleanse their skin from the dirt and sweat of the day’s fighting, but to relax their ailing muscles from the work as well. It wasn’t until the mass of them left to return to their quarters for sleep - and most of them had fallen asleep for the night - did a certain soldier make her way for the hot springs.

 

It was sure to be deserted this time of night. After all, the only things that seemed to be awake at this hour were the animals of the wilderness stalking about. The female soldier snuck out, clad in her rebel robes and her helmet, as she hiked her way to the hot springs.

 

The time, perhaps, was 11:30 PM. It was certainly later in the evening, and some crickets were heard to chirp their songs this night. The skies were clear, so much so that if one cared to, he or she could look up at the stars and peer at them to his or her heart’s content. This night, the female soldier, who had just eased herself into the hot springs, did just that. Slowly, she peered up at the sky in silent contemplation.

 

Many thoughts passed through her mind, but as many as there were, there was not a sound uttered from her mouth. Aside from the occasional sigh that would push past her lips, the girl did not speak. And it was as she had let one solemn sigh free did her head fixate downward onto the water. The steam rose into her face creating perhaps a small flush in her cheeks where there hadn’t been before. Her eyes glistened against the reflective surface, blue reflecting blue, it would seem.

 

Her hands waded through the water gently, moving it about around her. It was only as she caught sight of her hair floating in the waves she was making did she recall what the captain had said to her earlier. Amanda’s voice rang out in her mind as she recalled the order she was given.

 

She gently combed her fingers through the strands of her hair; it was an idle motion, but, the slow, methodical strokes seemed almost to quell her worries. She closed her eyes to remember the moment more clearly.

 

_“I know this is the pride of the Cavendish family, but, lose the hair. That’s an order.”_

 

She couldn’t defy her commanding officer, could she? No, such a disrespect would surely be reported, and after all, Amanda had been right; if she were to keep the length of her hair, she’d surely be done for in a real battle. Not only that, but she supposed, it would eventually give her away, and to see that her plan was prematurely given up was not something Diana desired to happen.

 

Another sigh was emitted from her lips as she gripped the hair in her hand a little tighter. She looked down the length of it. She had no choice, really. Feeling the pang in her heart resound, she ignored it and searched for the knife she’d brought with her, located somewhere in the forgotten robes that lay on the ground before the springs.

 

Cold steel met with the warm skin of the girl as she took the knife to her hair. It was pulled taut so that it would cut eventually, and just as she had been about to cut-

 

“Hey.”

 

-a voice rang out from behind her. Startled, she lowered the knife away from her hair and allowed her arms to rest, as she felt tension enter her body. By voice alone she could tell who it was, and within the next moment, she relaxed. She didn’t dare to turn around, after all, she could picture the captain stripping down and that was not an image she desired - nor needed - to see.

 

Diana said nothing as she waded in the water. Closing her eyes, she allowed Amanda to fully submerge herself before she opened her gaze once more. She set the knife down on the edge of the springs, so as to free up her hand, and then returned to the pool with the other girl.

 

“Lovely evening, isn’t it?” Amanda spoke as she too started to wade in the warm waters beneath her.

 

Diana did not reply.

 

“Hm, not feelin’ talkative, are we?” Amanda bit back a smirk that wanted to creep onto her face.

 

Again, Diana said nothing. In fact, she averted her gaze from the captain’s own and peered up at the stars once more.

 

“I saw you training today. Not bad, Cavendish. Could use some improvement, but, hey, you’ll get there.” Amanda tried again.

 

Still, there came no response from the princess. There, she sat, content to look up at the curtain of stars above them.

 

“Hey.” Amanda urged a bit angrily. “What’s your deal? If you’re angry at me, you can just say so, you know.”

 

“I assure you I am not angry with you.” Diana first spoke. “However, is there something you require from me, Captain?”

 

“Wha-?” Amanda cluelessly answered.

 

“You seem to have the luck of showing up where I am, no matter the time or the location. You’re making smalltalk with me as though these are things you seriously wish to discuss. One might suggest that you have an alternative agenda to fulfill. There is a glint in your eye that I can only interpret as mischievous, and so I ask you, Captain, is there something you require from me?” Diana only left the stars to peer at her partner in conversation as she ended her speech.

 

Amanda, simply taken aback by what she had said, instead didn’t react in anger. She was known for being quite the bombastic hot-head, someone who wouldn’t hesitate to fly off the handle, but it seemed around Diana, she could be rather calm if she wanted. In fact, the rebel folded her arms behind her head and laid back into the water, floating on it some, as this time, the smirk really did come onto her face.

 

With Diana, the fearsome captain had been nothing but playful, and neither occupant of the hot springs could figure why.

 

“No.” The rebel answered matter-of-factly. “I just like to be in your company. Didn’t know that was a crime.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you did turn out to be a war criminal.” Diana was quick to remark.

 

“Eh.” Amanda shrugged.

 

“As far as I know, it isn’t a crime to hang out with someone. And besides, I hadn’t come to bathe yet, so I guess it was just by chance I should meet you here. I came here for myself, but, being around you is an unexpected bonus.” She kicked the water gently as if to propel herself around Diana in a circle. She was careful not to splash the other girl with the drawback, for she’d burn her if she did.

 

“And why is that?” Diana asked.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Amanda chuckled.

 

“You’re fun to tease. You take everything so personally because of your upbringing. You’re Miss Everything-Must-Be-a-Grave-and-Serious-Matter, you need to learn to lighten up. I might not be able to fully remove that stick that’s up your ass, but I can sure as hell try.” Amanda finished saying.

 

“I… e-excuse me?” Diana blushed at even the mention of such a thought.

 

“You see, right there.” Amanda stopped swimming for a moment and stood upright once more, square with Diana, but a small distance away.

 

“You’re always speaking proper and standing with your shoulders all straight. You hardly react to anything anyone says. Just today, Aoife cracked a joke that the entire camp found funny and you just sat there with this dumb look on your face like it didn’t even matter.” Amanda posed.

 

“Yes, well, forgive me for not laughing at a joke told by one of the girls who had bullied me prior.” Diana remarked.

 

“And then, when Derek fell over because his armor was put on backwards and he tried to walk in it anyway, everyone found that utterly hilarious, but you just sat there emotionlessly, like a damn robot.” Amanda suggested again.

 

“How is someone getting injured hilarious?” Diana’s eyes hardened on the other girl’s, and for a moment, Amanda froze.

 

“You need to lighten up a little.” Amanda said next, after a few beats passed them by. “Otherwise you’ll never fit in here and your secret will be exposed more quickly than if I shouted it from the skies.”

 

Speaking of the secret, Diana seemed curious about something.

 

“Captain.” She spoke softly.

 

Amanda’s gaze softened as she heard the tone in Diana’s voice. Her curiosity piqued as well as she allowed the conversation to shift once more. However, she did so tire of hearing her refer to as ‘captain’ all the time with that ‘proper’ tone in her voice, and so:

 

“Amanda.” The taller girl said. “Just call me Amanda when it’s the two of us.”

 

Diana nodded and slowly formed her mouth around the word. “Amanda.”

 

“What’s up?” The rebel asked.

 

“I wanted to… ask you a question regarding your defense of me, the other day. You didn’t have to do that, nor did you have to train with me that early in the morning, yet, you did so anyway. Why would you do such a thing, knowing who I am?” Diana locked eyes with the other girl once more.

 

Amanda took a few moments to consider her answer. After careful deliberation on which she should say, she decided the unbridled truth would suffice.

 

“Well, you said it yourself, Princess.” Amanda suddenly said.

 

“It wouldn’t be of any benefit to you or me if I told anyone, so I didn’t. It’s as simple as that. And if those three had continued to pick on you, you’d surely have given up your position anyway.” She continued.

 

“I mean… wrestling around with those three when they work together like that is a big no, anyway, but, sooner or later, a fight would have broken out and you’d have lost your helmet and then it would be game over for you. That, or they would have pulled it off ya, and again, you’d be found out. So… I did what any sensible person would do and told them to quit it before things got ugly.” Amanda had a way of putting things that made all seem light in the world.

 

She could shrug off even the death of someone she knew well before her, it seemed. Diana secretly admired Amanda’s projected strength, as it were, not that she would admit it. There was a certain serenity that came with knowing the captain and her laissez-faire attitude. It, undeniably, made Diana feel more at ease, if she had to admit to something, that is.

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Diana accepted her answer.

 

However, the princess couldn’t shake the feeling as though there was more. In fact, she was sure there was more. One gaze into Amanda’s green hues and she was able to read that perhaps the captain had felt it was simply the right thing to do. Defending someone and not selling them out was most certainly an honorable action, one befitting of a captain - Diana thought.

 

Another few beats passed between them before Diana spoke once more.

 

“Diana.” She said her name.

 

“What?” Amanda blinked.

 

“When it’s just the two of us, you may call me Diana.” She returned the sentiment.

 

“Alright.” Amanda half-smiled, half-smirked. She was clearly amused with what Diana had managed to throw back at her.

 

Actually, if the rebel were being candid, she liked their banter back and forth. Of course, it would be just another thing the captain could not admit to anyone, especially not to someone like Diana.

 

“Well, Diana.” Amanda crossed the distance to her and stood before her.

 

Bodies were mere inches from one another as the steam only continued to grow hotter.

 

“You’re welcome.” Amanda said as if she had sensed that within the sentence Diana uttered somewhere was a thank you.

 

Diana nodded.

Her gaze briefly traveled back to the knife she had set down ages ago. She was struggling to complete the order given to her. Amanda caught sight of the shift in her look and then reached behind the girl to grab it. Her arms were long enough that she could reach without needing to move back.

 

“You do know that I don’t expect you to be able to cut your hair right away, right?” She teased.

 

Diana nodded again, eyeing the knife that belonged to her. Amanda was unpredictable and while she was sure she wouldn’t attack her, she was sure she didn’t like the idea of her knife in her hands.

Silently, she moved in trying to grab the knife back, while Amanda was made to back up, in avoidance, to keep the knife away from her. It was as if the two were playing a game with Diana reaching for the item and Amanda desiring to keep it away from her. Swift strikes and new angles were taken as though the two were amidst a dance - no, a battle - and Amanda couldn’t help but be impressed with Diana’s newfound movement.

 

It was as Amanda anticipated Diana to go to the left that she was shoved back unexpectedly. Instead, the princess had hit the taller girl’s body head on with her hands, the touch lasting only a second but, strong enough to shove the girl back a few steps. Amanda, angry that Diana had gotten the best of her in that moment, struck forward with the knife only to find that Diana had sidestepped her just in time to allow Amanda to fall past her. Grabbing hold of the captain’s arm with some pressure, Diana retrieved her knife into her own hands and spun it around in a showy motion. Without wasting a second, a hardened gaze in her eyes and a resolute will, she took the tuft of hair into her other hand again and struck across it with the blade of the knife accordingly.

 

Hair strands fell away and into the water to float amongst them while the bulk of the tuft remained clasped in Diana’s hand. The knife slowly lowered away from the princess’ head and there she stood, staring straight at Amanda with a cold but, passionate look in her eyes. She had managed to do it. She shaved off a portion of her hair, the hair that she’d grown out because her mother wished it for her. The same hair she was told to keep managed, the same hair that was exactly the pride of the Cavendish household.

 

There she had shed it in the hot springs underneath the silver moonlight in the company of her captain. There she had lost all sense of devotion and religion. It was as if severing ties to her family bloodline, it was as if cutting her off, setting her apart from the royals she used to break bread with. Diana was becoming someone new - someone evidently with shorter hair and a redefined pride - someone that Amanda couldn’t help but look at with desire.


	6. Reciprocity, II

The room was filled with shadows and smelled of mold and rotted things. It was quite obvious that this room had not been tended to in a long time. (And why would it be - wondered the person within its ranks - it had been forgotten about, a place lost to the folds of passing time.)

 

Still, sitting here in this chamber was by no means pleasant. The floor, concrete and uneven, had felt cold, and there was an echo of a drip sound. It seemed to be hidden, unable to be found, and the sound of the water hitting the pavement below in slow, rhythmic drops certainly would not help the sanity of any person exposed to it.

 

It was hard to imagine that this place had once been one of healing; a place where the sick and injured would go to receive treatment. Now, it was little more than wreckage and broken ties with the past. Absolutely tragic - thought the woman sat inside it - that it should come to this.

 

A sigh could be heard, just faintly, from the lungs of that woman. Here she sat in this empty chamber with only the sound of the mysterious drip to keep her company. Here she sat in this lifeless chamber with only herself and a few pieces of parchment given to her for repentance. Here she was, ordered to write of her apologies for having written the letter.

 

Here Anna was, unapologetic but, worried she’d never see Diana again.

 

* * *

 

 

A single scroll of parchment lay about near the belongings of one helmeted soldier. It was unattended and had just been delivered via the mail service. Some of the soldiers, male or female, had families they’d have liked to correspond with whenever possible. It was no different for the disguised princess as she, too, had family that wished to keep in touch with her.

 

She had found neither the time nor the courage to send letters back, even if she had so wanted to. She loved receiving the letters from Anna, however, she hated the thought of her correspondence being torn up by her evil aunt. And whenever she would sit to think about a possible return to Anna’s letters, she’d always perish the thought soon after; if only because the desire brought back things she’d rather not remember. She didn’t wish to think about how much she hated what her aunt was doing or what kind of person she’d become; there was simply no reason for it, thought Diana.

 

Regardless, she’d stowed away (in a sense) to achieve a plan. That plan had its best chance of becoming reality if she didn’t answer those letters. The thoughts that Anna had used on her would not be in vain; no, Diana would see to it that she wouldn’t waste them.

 

 

“Hmm.” A curious soldier caught sight of the parchment. It was neatly sitting there, and more than that, it was in the new recruit’s bay of things. She didn’t have many belongings and to everyone in the camp she was a total mystery.

 

“Right - what family could she have anyway?” She wondered.

 

Eyes shifting, the soldier made sure no one had been coming and quickly darted for the collection before her. At once she snatched the letter up into her hands and began to unfold it. Her eyes scanned quickly across its contents, however, whatever had been in her mind previous had since been dispelled.

 

Surprise - no, shock - painted the face of the female soldier as she read the contents of the letter. She just couldn’t believe what she’d seen. To find more proof, she disposed of the letter by tossing it to the side carelessly, and dug through even more of the new recruit’s things. She found, not much, but she did find a collection of parchment that all seemed to be blank, as though she’d been wanting to respond, but had so far not been able to. The soldier simply could not believe her shock and - dumbfounded by what she’d discovered, fell over.

 

She sat there, unable to do much of anything but stare ahead. She watched the morning sky and listened to the birds chirping in the background. The true chill of Autumn finally felt on the air, an omen of perhaps a future to come. Slowly, though, her face twisted and bent into that of a smirk, and then a smile -

 

A smile that was baseless, but malicious in its own right, with only the worst intentions in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

A lavish door sat the focus of the end of a dark hallway, one that seemed to stretch back a long distance. It appeared like a dreamscape, the kind that one would walk along forever, never reaching his or her destination. Soft footfalls could be heard traversing this eerie hallway, hardly lit except for a lone lantern amidst its middle.

 

However, the door was quietly approached and soon a knock could be heard upon it. A voice from inside called out to its visitor in a tone unrecognizable, but dark.

 

“Come in.”

 

Immediately the door creaked open. Though the wood of it had been newly refurbished with a shine that could even be seen in the low light, there was nothing that could be done about its age. How the hinges creaked and seemed even a touch rotted were from the life they’d led, and no matter the renovations made, that was something that only remained.

 

The door shut behind the visitor in a soft way. He stood before the woman, lying in a bed of silken sheets sewn a royal blue color. Even here there was dim light, a candle or two lit to fill the room with ambience and a scent soporific enough to enchant anyone to sleep. Blue met with green as their gazes danced together in a moment of silence before the man finally spoke.

 

“Why have you called for me, ma’am?” His voice, stern and cold, permeated the air much like the smoke wafting off the wicks of the candles.

 

“To talk.” The woman answered. “There’s something I require from you, Andrew.”

 

“I see, an assignment.” He spoke next. “And what would you have me do, my Queen?”

 

“Find Diana.” Daryl spoke, after a pause. She had shifted just enough so that she could draw her wand.

 

It served no particular purpose. The only things she’d use it for were threats or to call forth a light on its tip, otherwise, the thing had no value. However, Daryl found that it could be useful in getting what she wanted when individuals anonymous were unwilling to cooperate. Andrew had no reaction seeing the thing in her hands. If he had been afraid, he’d masked it well; even so, he was no stranger to the world of magic and just how dangerous it could be. Still, his eyes bore a hard gaze ahead at Daryl, intent on her every word.

 

She looked down the length of the wand as she played with the light some.

 

“That’s all.” As soon as he’d heard that, the boy bowed.

 

“Understood.” He muttered curtly and, fixing his suit as he stood upright again, turned and walked out of the room.

 

Daryl smirked. She’d known a practice of assassins for quite a long time now; the Hanbridge family were close, personal friends of hers. Paul, Andrew’s father, had done quite a few favors for her in her rise to power, and she was always known to reciprocate. And now, Andrew, the stunning, young assassin he’d turned out to be, was going to continue that legacy.

 

Something in the air amused Daryl and she couldn’t help the laugh that soon emitted from her after. She waved the wand about briefly, the green light cast at the end of it, dancing along with the woman’s movements. She had done so for as long as she saw fit to laugh, however, the amusement soon faded and with it the light, too, was snuffed out as Daryl withdrew the tip. The room returned to a slightly duller view and she allowed her other hand to smooth the sheets underneath her.

 

Though there was no vocality in the room anymore - only the sound of the flickering candles lingered - the warped smile never left the woman’s face. She allowed her head to rest on one of the pillows as her hand stopped its motions and she peered forward at a picture framed on a nightstand adjacent the bed.

 

“Don’t worry.” She spoke, breaking the stagnant air that’d managed to settle once more.

 

“Diana will be found, sister.” She uttered next, the smile growing more into a smirk.

 

“And she will be returned to me, where I shall take good care of her. Just as I’ve taken care of this room.”

 

The slithering of the words from her throat sounded serpentine, as the snake she had become. And something abstruse, but dangerous crept into the chief mistress’ eyes once more. Her hand that had been smoothing the sheets beneath her lightly gripped a corner of the blue that lay atop her form. Gently, she rubbed it between her fingers as if pondering something wicked.

 

“I must say… I do love this color, Bernadette. You always did have such good tastes.”

 

The air seemed especially thick despite the bright morning happening outside. This morning Daryl would lay in darkness, simply alone with herself and her most beautiful things. Well, they’d become hers, really; they were someone else’s beautiful things before they were her own.

 

And like her sister that had sat here many a morning deliberating on the prospects of her life, so too, would Daryl abide.


End file.
